villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Qilby
Qilby is the main antagonist from the second season of TV French cartoon, Wakfu. He is a selatrop of the Primordial Age and a member of the Council of the Six. He is Shinonome's brother; unlike the other members of the council, Qilby does not forget its memories when reviving. Also know Orgonax's heart thief, Qilby was the Eliatrope that unleashed the end of his civilization and Pháeris ripped an arm because it was the cause of the Invasion. He was locked up by Yugo in the blank dimension. He was voiced by Erik Colin. Personality Qilby was one of the first generation of Eliatropes and one of the few adult ones seen in the animated series, initially showing compassion and a desire to bring his people back from their prison/sanctuary he later shows his darker side after fusing with the cube (either the effects of it or his true self). He is extremely diabolical, manipulative, conniving, amoral, sly, and possibly insane because his reincarnations never lost their memories, like his brothers and sisters. He provoked a war that nearly destroyed his race, set loose a demon invasion and wanted to absorb the wakfu of an entire world to power his ship, though he seems to not care for the consequences. In the end, his greatest fear was to end up alone as evidence when he showed he was a afraid of being trapped in the White Dimension again. Appearance Qilby is a tall, slim man. His has long brownish-blonde hair accompanied by a beard tied up to keep it well-kept. On his face, he has golden eyes and has brown-framed monocle-shaped glasses adorning it. He previously had two arms, but lost his left from Phearis during the war against his people and the Mechasms due to his treachery that started it all to begin with. Like all Eliatropes, Qilby wears a defined hat with noticeable extensions that appear more like dragon horns than ears of some kind. His attire consists of a white shirt with long sleeves, a pair of baggy brown pants, and sandal-like shoes. While possessing the Eliacube, his appearance changes entirely. His skin apparently becomes ghostly white. His hair turns black along with his beard not being tied up, but rather kept straight. His sclera and irises turn as luminescent blue as the color of wakfu itself. Black markings also adorn his body, including his hat while his lips appear blue. Speaking of his hat, the horn-like extensions of it stand up straight. His black hair now hangs out from the torn opening in the back. He no longer has a shirt on to cover his upper-torso or his sandal-like shoes. His pants turn from brown to white also. Finally, he has the Eliacube in the shape of a makeshift arm to replace the one he lost. History When they became interested in the Eliacube, Yugo and Adamai discovered Qilby, a gracious and kind fellow Member of the Council of the Six, he is part of the first Eliatropes of the Primordial Age. Qilby It had stolen the heart of Orgonax, to make it a powerful catalyst for performed experiments with the Wakfu, because of his obsession with the technology of the Eliacube he became dangerous for his people. Which caused the war between the Mechasms and the Eliatropes, were accused of having hidden the heart of Orgonax, the youngest of the Mechasms. Instantly a war had been declared and the first attack was fatal to the Eliatrope people. Only the firstborn survived, and tried to protect the only thing that could still be saved: Yugo managed to put the children of his people in another dimension; Qilby then, locked by Yugo in the Blank Dimension. Meanwhile, hastened to build a space ark, the Zinit ship, to be able to flee. Season 1 Has no particular physical appearance, but is referenced with the other types of adult eliatropes, when Adamai reveals that he is a Yugo bro's and that they come from an ancient race. The fights the last battle between Nox and Adamai, Yugo takes advantage of playing the Eliacube, so a series of images proper to his memories, cant see mysterious silhouette (from Qilby) without revealing his face, more than bright eyes and in the middle of a reddish background. Nox does not understand what may have happened, it is likely that Yugo unconsciously provoked this by manipulating the Eliacube. The Eliacube being emptied of its energy, the machines of Nox cease to function. Season 2 Thousands of years later, Qilby managed to escape thanks to Yugo, who did not know what had happened. But selatrop did not forget what happened, the treacherous Eliatrope in the dimension where there is nothing, Qilby could not escape without the help of his eliacube. Yugo hoped thus to prevent him from harming. In the world of Shushus. He seems determined to face Rushu on his own. Yugo is reluctant to stay because he understands Remington and would like to help him. His hesitation lasts too long and the portal is already closing. Finally, before it closes completely Percedal catches Yugo and pulls him into their world, felt the disappearance of Yugo, Qilby then explained to Adamai that there is a telepathic link that unites a dragon to his twin brother eliatrope. Thanks to this link, Adamaï was able to identify the location of Yugo, then enter into communication with him to indicate the direction of the portal. This portal is created thanks to the elicacube, unfortunately, as Qilby and Adamaï have to use a lot of their Wakfu to keep it open, they will not be able to last very long. Qilby somehow lost the little reason he had left, he became completely "lobotomized", thinking no more about anything until Yugo and Adamai got it out of there by accident. Was first introduced to Yugo as the king of the Eliatropes, but he quickly fell off the mask became more serious. Suspicious tattoos on his body, a strange glow in one eye and an arm made with pure wakfu, Qilby was always thirsting for knowledge and discovery. Her goal then was to find her sister Shinonome and her people to undertake the return journey. Either way, it does not matter if one or two worlds have to disappear in the process! And for that, he made a deal with Rushu, to invade the World of Twelve, breaking the non-invasion pact again. Despite the appearances Qilby does not want to hurt Yugo and survivors eliatropes. Qilby fears above all the solitude. He hopes to get his people to leave the Twelve to explore the space together aboard their spaceship Zinit. However, to take off this ship, it would take all the energy of the planet killing all its inhabitants. Of course Yugo refuses this offer and the eliatrope children have no desire to accompany the one who caused the disappearance of their parents. Qilby may have found his people again, but he feels more alone than ever. Seeing that he can not convince them, he decides to exterminate them and leave alone with his sister Shinonomé strap. Although Shinonomé is still in her Dofus (egg), she has heard everything and is aware of what is going on. She decides to intervene by causing a deflagration that will break the link between Qilby and the eliacube. From betrayal to manipulation, Qilby's loneliness had made him more insane than ever. Yugo managed to lock him back into the Blank Dimension, this time, forever. Other Appearances Wakfu Comics Qilby does not appeared physically, but is mentioned by other characters and seen in flashbacks showing events that occurred in season 2. Aditionally Qilby is main character and shown on cover number 4. Revealing more about Eliatropes history and their past, when himsfel was an efficient scholar in the Council of the Six, showing in manga format how he stole the Orgonax's heart, and had the Zinit ship built to get out of trouble with the Mechasmas, believing that the trips towards the Krosmoz would calm his inner psychological pain. Wandering for years, they managed to reestablish their society on a new planet, colonizing it and it seems that the calm of Qilby would return, without others knowing they were responsible for the sacrilegious act. For consequence things would get worse, because Qilby was bored to live several centuries in the fertile planet, decided to activate the Eliacube, that the same Mechasms would detect him by his signals, discovering the new life of the Eliatrope people, destroying the whole civilization without leaving a trace of life and was there where Qilby was referred to as "The Treacherous", paying dearly for his misdeeds. Islands of Wakfu During the course of the game, several messages left by Qilby are discoverable ,is a background character in Islands of Wakfu. He is implied to be Nora's mentor. At some point right before the game, Qilby reactivated the Eliacube, which allowed the Mechasms to find them again. He fought with Yugo and Phaeris, losing his arm and being banished to his dimensional prison as a result. It is likely that this battle resulted in Yugo's death and return to his Dofus. Season 3 Was in one of the season 3 trailers the silhouette of Qilby. Only in the first chapter is shown in the anecdote of Sadlygroove from when they had to fight against him and Rushu. Trapped inside his most feared thoughts, Yugo is met with a hallucination of Qilby making him blame him for having locked him in Blank Dimension. Powers and Abilities He has all the same powers as Yugo though many of them are more advanced versions, One particular trait about Eliatropes was their "immortality" of sorts. Even when they faced death, they were simply reborn from their ashes, much like phoenixes. Different incarnations, new memories, same soul. This was why they were such an effective race. As well as an assortment of other Wakfu abilities (including the ability to summon a scythe made of the stuff), he also has full knowledge of the Eliacube and its workings (Nox spent 200 years just trying to figure out how to work it) makes him even more dangerous than Nox, he is also able to remember his past lives, which is unique for his species, and implied to be the source of his knowledge and madness, which he later stated was a curse. Quotes Gallery qilby grin.png|Qilby Evil Grin. qilby wakfu arm.png Qilby.jpg qilby portals.png|Qilby using eliatrope portals. qilby evil laugh.png|Qilby Evil Laugh qilby smile.png|Qilby psychotic smile qilby defeat.png|Qilby trapped again in the Blank Dimmension for the eternity. qilby transformation.gif Videos Adamai VS Qilby|Adamai vs. Qilby AMV Wakfu - Yugo Vs. Qilby|Yugo vs. Qilby Trivia *In Qilby's flashbacks during season 2 of Wakfu. In particular, his Noxines look almost identical to the small flying creatures that appear in countless numbers during the attack. One possible explanation would be that Nox got many ideas from the memories stored in the Eliacube, rather than simply raw power. *Have some similarities with Turbo from Wreck-It Ralph: Both are daranged with power hungry and envy. Concealed their true identities and posed as charismatic monarchs, taking the place of the forgetful protagonists such as Vanellope and Yugo. They are tricky and treacherous because they are the first before the others.They allied themselves with other evilly creatures to invade and conquer each different world (the Cy-Bugs and Rushu with his army). *Qilby has several similarities with Zigzag from the animated movie The Thief and the Cobbler.Both have extensive knowledge about magic and science.They are treacherous of double face and liars.They ambition to carry their plans out no matter how bad they do.They were an important part of being on the side of the good, such as expressing ideas and advising their superiors (In Zigzag case are a grand vizier of the Golden City and the Qilby side was one of the greatest inventors in Council of the Six on World of Twelve).Associate with demonic beings (As well as Mighty One-Eye or Rushu and its armies) so as to have deals with them and to dominate other kingdoms. End up defeated in the worst way than that of the other major antagonists. *It was originally planned that Qilby would return in the third season (possibly taking a role similar to Oropo or secondary), since the color of his wakfu's arm would have a greenish color, but early the idea was rejected, remaining as a simple cameo character. A single sketch of art would reveal its important apparition. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Revived Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Barbarian Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Elementals Category:Elderly Category:Charismatic Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Usurper Category:Evil from the past Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Anarchist Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors Category:Omniscient Category:Master of Hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens Category:Genocidal Category:Titular Category:Elitist Category:Siblings